people_dont_have_to_be_anything_elsefandomcom-20200215-history
Anne Boleyn
Anne Boleyn was the 2nd wife of King Henry VIII . By birth, she was Marquess of Pembroke, and after her marriage to the king, she became Queen Consort of England. After three increasingly troubled years of marriage, she was beheaded. Connections Boleyn was the second eldest child of courtier Thomas Boleyn, 1st Earl of Wiltshire, and through her mother's side was the granddaughter of Thomas Howard, 2nd Duke of Norfolk. She was the younger sister of Mary Boleyn and the elder sister of George Boleyn. As a child, Boleyn was a childhood friend of Princess Renee of France, who would always remember her with fondly. In her pre-teens, Boleyn was offered a place in the household of Margaret of Austria, Duchess of Savoy, a colleague of her father's. The woman was so impressed by Anne that she wrote to Thomas Boleyn that she was beholden to him for sending her. Boleyn was briefly a maid of honour to Mary Tudor, Queen of France, the younger sister of Henry VIII. After serving Mary Tudor, Boleyn became a maid of honour to Claude of France, whom she served for seven years. During her time in France, Claude encouraged Anne's studies, and her education there greatly influenced the rest of her life. Boleyn was courted by Henry Percy, 6th Earl of Northumberland, and secretly the two became engaged. Their marriage was forbidden by both Percy's father and the influential Thomas Wolsey. To further seperate the pair, Boleyn was sent to one of her familie's country estates. Boleyn was a lady in waiting to Catherine of Aragon, who would later become one of her greatest enemies and hate Boleyn for the rest of her life. Boleyn was a good friend of Thomas Wyatt, and is also possible that the two shared a romantic relationship. She met him before her marriage to the king, and in 1525, he seperated from his wife on charges on adultery, though court gossip was in the strong opinion that it was a farce driven by his obsession with Boleyn. In 1533, he served at her coronation as Queen Regent. Boleyn would have been distantly familiar with Henry VIIII all her life, as he was her king and a close colleague of her father's. Her sister Mary was also his mistress before her. It is believed that Boleyn's romantic relationship with the king began when she returned from her country-house exile to serve his wife at court, where they were often seen dancing and conversing together. She later became a recognized mistress, though it is unclear whether their relationship was sexual during this period. Many historians argue that it was not, and the couple's letters between each other seem to support this. Boleyn adamantly held to the resolution that she would only become the king's lover if she was his wife. Henry sought annullment of his marriage to Catherine of Aragon on the grounds that it had already been consummated in her previous marriage to his elder brother Arthur Tudor, contrary to Catherine's claims. His requests were denied by the pope, Clement VII, and with the help of Thomas Wolsey, Henry decided to break from the papal states and form his own Church of England. The severing from the pope was a monumental decision that turned England's economy, religion, and culture upside down. There was a public uproar and Boleyn, who was immediately married to Henry and given Catherine's chambers, could not venture outside after being attacked by an angry mob. As Queen Consort, Boleyn greatly helped to solidify England's relations with France, and befriend many of the French ambassadors at court. She officially Queen Consort of England from 1533 - 1536. She gave birth to Elizabeth I in 1533, whom had been hoped to be a boy. In 1533, Boleyn expressed animosity toward Mary I, viewing her as a threat to her daughter Elizabeth, and Henry in turn removed her from court. Mary I would later bear a deep resentment toward Anne and Elizabeth for the rest of her life. Boleyn's portrait was painted by Hans Holbein the Younger. In her memoirs, Jane Dormer wrote negatively of Boleyn, calling her "convicted and condemned." '''How Added - '''Through her husband Henry VIII. Category:People Category:Historical Figures Category:Monarchs Category:1501 Births Category:1536 Deaths Category:People From England Category:Anne